


Of Fire and Ice

by 115Master



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Come Inflation, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of marriage, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: When Manny appoints a new Guardian, Jack is excited to meet the newcomer. That is, until, he sees the guy for himself. In short, Jack gets mischievous in a new way.





	1. The Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a boyxboy story, if you don’t like that, turn back before it’s too late! Otherwise, enjoy!

He couldn’t believe this. Almost two months after defeating Pitch Black and Manny was already selecting a new Guardian! And it was someone around Jack’s age for once. The Winter spirit was practically brimming with excitement to meet this newcomer. Of course the other Guardians were at the North Pole to welcome the new Guardian. North, being the “wisest” of them all, always spoke the air of caution.

“Just remember, everyone: this is newcomer to the world. He may be a bit fragile.” Bunny was sitting on a rafter before he jumped down and spoke with that ridiculous Australian accent. “C’mon North, if this newcomer’s supposed to be a Guardian so soon after his rebirth, he must be made of stone!” Tooth and Sandy merely nodded in agreement before North looked to Jack for support, who merely shrugged.

“I’m just waiting for him to get here so I can see what the guy looks like.” Aster turned to the white-haired spirit with a raised eyebrow. “Please don’t pelt him with snowballs when he gets here.” Jack put a hand on his chest. “Why I’d never do that. Not immediately. I’m just curious about him. If he was about my age when he died, then he must’ve done something heroic, right? I just wanna get to know him.” “Sure you do, Frosty. Just play nice, would ya?”

Jack smiled as they heard one of the workshop skylights open as a person was dropping from the sky and landing in the large room in a ball of fire. When the flames dissipated, however, the sight Jack was rewarded with left him speechless. Standing in front of them was a boy, about Jack’s age, with neon red hair and eyes, wearing a red shirt beneath a black leather jacket, equally black jeans, and red high top sneakers. The whole look made Jack blush a light blue on his cheeks as the boy walked forward to meet his fellow spirits. North, being the friendliest of them all, welcomed him first.

“So, you are new companion...what is your name again?” The boy smiled at the big burly man. “Wreav. Wreav M’dama, Spirit of Honor.” Tooth flew over and around him, excitement evident on her features. “An Honor spirit! That’s amazing!” Wreav smiled a bit bashfully before his eyes landed on Jack who, looking back, blushed a bit more as the red haired spirit walked over.

“And who would you be, hmm?” Jack thought his heart was going to explode with the way Wreav’s eyes roamed his entire being. “Uh...J-Jack Frost.” The smirk that grew on Wreav’s face was so smug he felt his pants get tighter before he excused himself and hurried to his room. Upon closing his door, he immediately breathed a sigh of relief before he began tending to a more pressing concern.

“This hasn’t happened to me before...” Jack undid the ties of his constrictive pants before kicking them off, letting out his hard cock. Sure, he had masturbated when he was alive, going through puberty and all, and he certainly did it plenty of times while being a spirit for the past three centuries, stuck with a teenager’s immortal body and hormones. He was just about to wrap his hand around his member when he heard someone knock on the door he was leaning against.

“Jack? You okay in there?” Of course it just had to be Wreav. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just feeling a little sick is all.” The way Wreav responded, you could hear the smug grin on his face. “So is that why you left with a tent in your pants?” Jack’s blush turned a deep sky blue as he listened. “You saw how I was looking you up and down. And I saw the way you were blushing. Admit it: you like m-WOAH!” Jack had quickly opened the door, dragged Wreav inside and shut the door behind them, effectively covering it in dry ice so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

Wreav looked up from his position on the floor right up at Jack’s straining erection and the blush on his face. “Well...looks like I had more of an impact then I thought.” Jack simply put his hands on his hips, unamused. “Are you gonna keep teasing me till I throw you out in a block of ice, or are you gonna make up for all the teasing you’ve done so far?” Wreav simply stood up and pressed his fully clothed body against Jack’s before whispering in his ear.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Jack moaned uncontrollably when Wreav latched his mouth onto Jack’s neck as he sucked, his teeth scraping against the winter spirit’s sensitive skin. The fact that Jack wasn’t fully used to being touched anywhere made it so much better as they scrambled to take off their clothes, only for Wreav to stop him from taking off his hoodie. “Wait. Keep it on. You look cute in that.”

Jack all but launched himself at Wreav, their lips crashing and tongues fighting for dominance in each other’s mouths before Wreav picked Jack up by his round bottom and walked them both over to the bed before throwing him onto the soft mattress. “I’m gonna enjoy this.”

Wreav began taking off his clothes one article at a time before he was fully naked in front of the blushing spirit. However, Jack’s gaze was fixed on the big prick dangling between Wreav’s muscled legs. It had to be over a foot long and at least as thick as a grapefruit. And his balls were bigger than any hailstone he could conjure up. Jack had to be drooling because it was Wreav to took hold of Jack’s chin and tilted his head up to look him in those stunning red eyes.

“You want this, Jack?” Jack could only nod as Wreav kissed him again, those strong hands grasping Jack’s pale ass, making the Guardian moan into Wreav’s mouth. “I wanna suck your cock, Wreav.” Wreav smirked and smacked Jack’s bubble butt, letting Jack get on his knees to suck off the monster cock swinging between Wreav’s powerful legs.

Jack took hold of Wreav’s massive member with both hands and stroked it, beads of precome getting on his hands as he licked the head of the big cock. “Oh man, that’s so good.” Jack immediately felt pleased with himself as he flicked his tongue over the slit, tasting the bitter pre leaking from Wreav’s dick.

“C’mere you.” Wreav pulled Jack into his arms and kissed him hard, falling back onto the bed, pulling Jack down with him. Jack all but moaned when he felt Wreav’s hot hand start stroking his smaller cock with loving attention. After a while, Jack got on his hands and knees on the bed, sticking his ass out at Wreav.

“Eat my ass out, Wreav. I want your big cock inside me.” Wreav planted both hands on Jack’s ass and spread his cheeks. “Are you sure? Once it’s in, I intend to fuck your brains out properly.” Jack nodded frantically before Wreav began licking his asshole, making Jack cry out.

Soon enough, the temperature inside the room began to plummet as Jack got more and more horny. Wreav would occasionally push his tongue deep inside Jack, tasting him before he pulled back and smacked his winking hole with his wet cock before finally starting to push in.

Jack, being an immortal virgin, let out a breathless scream at being stretched so much, feeling Wreav’s cock slowly fill his body until it was buried to the hilt, making a sizable bulge in Jack’s belly. “God...you’re so big!” Wreav kissed the back of Jack’s neck tenderly, making shallow thrusts, his hand on Jack’s stomach, feeling his cock move inside the winter spirit.

Soon enough, it began raining inside their room: the intense cold and heat clashing in the air causing a mini thunderstorm as both spirits had sex. Soon they ended up with Wreav laying on his back and Jack bouncing in his lap, both drenched in water as rain pelted them from every angle. Jack started panting harder as his bounces became more rough.

“Wreav! I’m gonna cum!” Wreav thrust up into Jack with each bounce, adding to the pleasure they both felt. “That’s it baby. Cum for me.” Jack all but cried out as he painted Wreav’s stomach and chest, his asshole clenching around Wreav’s hung prick, milking it and soon, after a few final thrusts, Wreav emptied his entire load into Jack’s body, effectively making his belly bulge more and more with each long rope of cum he shot into the Guardian’s stomach, his hoodie bunched up above his big belly as both boys came down from their ecstatic high. Soon enough, the rain had stopped completely, every item in the room completely drenched, except for its occupants, who, thanks to Wreav’s power, were drying off quickly.

“I think I’m gonna like having you as a Guardian.” Wreav and Jack kissed as they started feeling tired, cuddling closer as Wreav pulled a drying blanket over them both. “And I think I’ve fallen in love with you.” Jack looked at Wreav with a light blue blush and kissed him. “I love you, Wreav.” Wreav kisses back, holding his lover close. “I love you too, Jack.” Soon both boys fell asleep, ready for Wreav’s Guardian ceremony the next day.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says, it’s the morning after Jack and Wreav have some alone time.

The bright morning light filtering through Jack’s window forced both of the room’s occupants to stir awake, both holding each other as both spirits opened their eyes, each other’s faces being the first thing they both could register. Wreav kissed Jack’s nose softly, eliciting a giggle from the snow-haired teen he was happily cuddling with.

“Looks like Jack Frost’s nose has been nipped for once,” Wreav said with a smug grin, causing Jack to just laugh out loud as he nuzzled into the redhead’s warm body. “That’s my thing!” Wreav ran his hand through Jack’s incredibly soft hair before lightly kissing his pale lips. “And I turned it against you. Looks like it was a success.”

Jack merely rolled his eyes and began kissing his lover before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both spirits immediately stopped and turned their heads to see Bunny leaning in the doorway with a coy smirk. “When you two are done rutting,” he said smugly, “North wants to make you a Guardian. So hurry up and get dressed, ya wankers.”

As the Pooka left, Jack sent an icy wind after him before having another close the door, just as an unmanly scream was heard, making both boys laugh as they began to get out of bed. Jack took his time, watching Wreav get dressed into his normal attire, taking in his features. His adequately-muscled arms, the way they moved as he put on his pants and shoes before his shirt was slipped on.

“I can feel you starring at my back, babe.” Jack blushed and started pulling his pants on before grabbing his staff as Wreav opened the door, leaving his leather jacket on the nearby table, walking out of the room and into North’s workshop with Jack by his side, the two of them holding hands. When they reached the upper level, they found their fellow Guardians waiting for them.

“Sorry I wasn’t here for the induction ceremony yesterday. I got caught up with...something,” Wreav apologized, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “It is no problem. You two love each other, clearly.” Both Jack and Wreav stood closer, fingers lacing together as Jack kissed his new boyfriend’s cheek. “We do.” Tooth and Sandy floated over and hugged them both. “Oh! We’re so happy for you!”

Sandy conjured up a depiction of a ring with his sand, causing both boys to blush madly. Although, truth be told, Wreav wasn’t that opposed to the idea of possibly being married to Jack. Though it was probably best if he wait a while to make their relationship more concrete.

“Maybe. One day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated anything in a while, I’ve been in Europe with family for the past few weeks. I’ll be updating “Of Trollhunters and Aliens” soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to like and comment. Also, don’t be afraid to submit your own ideas for future works!


End file.
